Otro Secreto del Universo
by LucyViEvans
Summary: Un Ari aburrido y molesto en un fin de semana, mas un Dante despreocupado y con un lienzo y pinturas, uno callado en sus sentimientos, otro expresivo, vamos ¿Qué podría pasar?. pésimo summary, les juro que la historia es mejor que esto...


**¡Hola! Aquí escribiendo de nuevo, y con un tema nuevo, el famoso libro ¨Aristóteles y Dante Descubren los Secretos del Universo¨, un libro que me ha encantado, y necesitaba escribir de el, esto va después del final del libro. Este one-shot está narrado al igual que el libro por Ari**

 **Sin más, espero que lo disfrutes, Lucy se despide.**

Era sábado por la tarde.

Y simplemente no tenía nada que hacer.

Estaba acostado en mi cama, escribiendo cosas sin sentido, rayando entre las páginas aunque en realidad no fuera bueno dibujando, eso era para Dante. Me encontraba sumamente aburrido. _Patas_ me miraba igualmente aburrida, hoy no trabajaba, ya había ido a correr y no se me pasó por la cabeza llamar a Dante.

-¿Tu qué crees que deberíamos hacer _Patas_?- Le pregunté, aún no entendía porque le hablaba a mi perra como si fuera a contestarme, creo que todos lo hacemos. De igual manera, pareció ignorar mis palabras y salió de la habitación. Suspiré cansado, tal vez la mejor idea de ese sábado era dormir.

-Ari- escuché la voz de mi madre, que se recargaba en el marco de la puerta de mi habitación, una sonrisa divertida adornaba sus labios –Tu _amigo_ Dante está aquí- Dijo, recalcando burlonamente la palabra _amigo._ Desde hace unos meses, Dante y yo habíamos empezado a salir, aun así, mamá disfrutaba hacer esa broma pesada y me molestaba un poco, pero no podía odiarla por ello.

-Pasa cariño- Dijo mi mamá, acomodando el cabello de mi _amigo_.

-Muchas gracias, Señora Mendoza- Dijo, a veces me preguntaba como Dante podía ser tan Dante y tan educado al mismo tiempo.

Mi mamá se fue y Dante entró con un lienzo y una mochila llena de pinturas.

-Estás de holgazán- Masculló mientras dejaba las cosas en la mecedora, ya no cargaba zapatos.

-No, estoy ensayando para ser la bella durmiente, tú eres mi príncipe y estoy esperando tu beso- Ambos nos reímos, aunque las mejillas de Dante estaban rojas.

-Idiota- Me dijo mientras se levantaba y se acostaba encima de mí, aquella acción me tomó desprevenido y su risa daba a entender que se percató de ello. Dante era delgado, pero era pesado.

Dante rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y apegó mis caderas a las suyas, nos besamos tiernamente, aunque al final el peso de Dante hizo que se me acabara el aire, así que tuvimos que sentarnos para seguir con la sesión de pequeñas caricias, sus largos dedos entrelazados en mi cabello y mis manos en su cintura.

-Por cierto- Dije -¿Por qué tantas pinturas?.

-Quería hacer una pintura especial para ti-

-¿Para mí?.

-Si- Dijo con una sonrisa –Las paredes de tu cuarto son jodidamente aburridas, así que decidí hacer una pintura para que pongas en tu cuarto-

No dije nada, era cierto que yo no tenía mucho en mi habitación, pero así me gustaba, a diferencia de Dante, que me consideraba _Aristóteles el monje_.

Empezó a hacer su boceto, no sabía que dibujaría, de todos modos si le preguntaba sabía que no contestaría. En sí, volvía al principio, aburrido (pero con Dante a mi lado).

Cuando realmente presté atención a lo que hacía, miré que había dibujado a _Patas_ mordiendo unos tenis, lo que me hizo reír.

-Quería algo que realmente te gustara- Dijo riendo conmigo -¿Te gusta?.

-Mucho, sin duda lo voy a colgar encima de mi cama.

-¡Que bien! No sabía que hacer.

-Me gusta, pero pudiste dibujar algo mejor, algo que me gustaría ver todos los días- Dante rió entendiendo a lo que me refería, sin duda su risa era encantadora.

-Está bien, la próxima vez haré un autorretrato mío para que lo veas cada vez que me extrañes-

-Pero desnudo, por favor- Dije sin pensar en realidad.

Dante abrió los ojos sorprendido y un bonito color rojo estaba en sus mejillas, estaba a punto de disculparme, pero sonrió divertido.

-Hubiera esperado eso de cualquier otra persona, excepto de ti, Ari- Dijo comenzando a reír, en ese momento hubiera deseado que la tierra me hubiera tragado.

En cambio, Dante puso pintura en su pincel, pensé que seguiría pintando, pero me pasó el pincel por la cara.

-Maldito pervertido- Dijo y comenzó a reír, me reí con el.

Tomé un frasco de pintura y llené mis dedos con ella, para luego llenar su estúpida y hermosa cara con pintura. Empezamos una guerra de pintura, reíamos tanto que me dolía el pecho y me faltaba el aire. Mi mamá entró y nos observó extrañada.

-¿Qué están haciendo?.

-Una obra de arte- Contestó Dante, mi mamá se cruzó de brazos, pero sonreía divertida.

-Son como unos niños, sin importar que tan hombres parezcan.

-Ser hombre a veces es muy aburrido mamá- Le contesté –Además, no ensucie ni el suelo ni la ropa, entonces aún está en el límite ¿no?- Mamá rió, no pude evitar sonreír.

-Pues si, tienes razón- suspiró tranquila y cerró la puerta. Dante intentó no reírse, pero nunca ha sido bueno en eso, reí con él.

-¿Así que soy una obra de arte?- Le pregunté a Dante, él simuló hacer un cuadro con sus manos y sonrió.

-Casi, solamente hace falta el toque final.

Dante llenó sus dedos con pintura y dibujó algo en mi mejilla, no podía ver que era, pero al seguir la forma que hacían sus dedos sonreí: Era un corazón.

-Perfecto ¿no crees?- Dijo, aunque su voz sonaba triste.

-Te quiero.

-Yo también.

Nos lavamos la cara y Dante siguió pintando el retrato de _Patas_ , hablábamos y reíamos como los amigos que éramos, nos abrazábamos y besábamos como los novios que somos.

Al día siguiente salimos en mi camioneta al desierto, él llevaba la pintura en su regazo, pero la cubría con una manta, no me la quería enseñar hasta que llegáramos.

Al llegar estacioné mi camioneta y nos sentamos en la parte trasera.

-Entonces ¿vas a mostrarme la pintura?

-Si- Dijo, y quitó la manta del lienzo.

Sonreí ampliamente al verla. Allí se encontraba _Patas_ acostada en un verde pasto, mordiendo un zapato que parecía ser de Dante. Parecía tan real, tan detallado.

-¿Te gusta?- Preguntó.

-Me encanta, es magnífico, estoy seguro que también le encantará a mamá y a papá y a _Patas._

-Me alegro- Dijo y sus hombros se relajaron.

-¿Tenías miedo a que no me gustara?

-Un poco, ya sabes Ari, a veces no sé que hacer contigo- Ambos reímos.

-Te entiendo, a veces yo tampoco sé que hacer conmigo mismo.

-Para eso está Dante aquí- Dijo riendo –Estoy feliz que te haya gustado, puse mucho esfuerzo en el.

-Me encanta, pero…

-¿Pero?...- Preguntó y sus hombros se tensaron de nuevo.

-Era muy injusto que tú me dieras un regalo y yo no- Dante iba a interrumpirme, pero seguí hablando –Tenía la intención de hacer un gran discurso sobre todo, pero ya sabes que yo, Aristóteles Mendoza, es una mierda hablando.

-Lo sé muy bien, Ari.

-Bueno… No sabría con qué empezar, porque tengo tanto que decirte Dante, tanto que no lo creerías, porque me has cambiado mucho y para bien…Porque…Antes de conocerte, me sentía tan insignificante…Y ahora, no sé que haría sin ti, te seguiré a cualquier parte Dante, ¡Cualquier parte!. Y… voy a tragarme mi orgullo, y decirte que te amo, eres lo que mas amo en este mundo.

Mi voz se quebró en ese momento, tal vez de miedo, tal vez de alegría. Dante me miraba, sus mejillas encendidas al rojo vivo y las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, pero no decía nada, lo que me puso nervioso.

-Di algo Dante, me estoy rindiendo a ti.

Y me abrazó con fuerza, sus lágrimas mojaban mi cuello, pero no me importaba, correspondí su abrazo y sonreí, supongo que mis palabras lo emocionaron demasiado. Tal vez Dante no sabía todo eso, al fin y al cabo yo era _inescrutable._

-Te amo Dante- Susurré en su oído.

-Te amo Ari.

Dante sonrió tranquilo y separó su cabeza de mi cuello, me acerqué a él y lo besé, sus suaves y dulces labios contra los míos me hicieron sentir importante. Ambos sonreíamos y nos tomamos de la mano.

 _El amor era otro de los Secretos del Universo._

 **Nota de la autora:**

 **¡Tachan! Quería escribir algo de estos dos amores, me gustó escribir como Ari, si a alguien le gusta eso podría hacer otro.**

 **No sé como se llame la perrita de Ari en las demás traduccione** _ **s**_ **, en inglés se llama** _ **Legs**_ **, y en otras partes** _ **Piernas**_ **, pero aquí en México la traducción es** _ **Patas.**_

 **Chiquititos, este libro si va a tener secuela, y no estoy jugando, lo pueden leer en el twitter de Benjamin Alire Sáenz, se llamará** _ **Aristotle and Dante: There will be other Summers.**_ **¡Muero por leerlo!**

 **Sin más, espero que les haya gustado, fav y review si es así (si no es mucha molestia…)**


End file.
